Yorukichi
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kukku |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = よるきち |officialromajiname = Yorukichi |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 09|month = 12|&year = |ref = A birthday illustration by Kicchan Shougun |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 14307170 |mylistID1 = 19784270 |mylist1info = solo |mylistID2 = 21941809 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = 32529464 |mylist3info = commu-only |nicommuID1 = co418335 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Sonotoki }} |4ET5xvD2xJ4}} Yorukichi (よるきち) is an with a low, husky voice that is somewhat airy yet rough. On occasion he uses several different voices in his covers, ranging from erotic to playful to . He has a very fast and narrow vibrato. The most notable characteristic of his covers is his talent for creating original harmonies. These harmonies are usually higher than the original melody, unlike most harmonies; furthermore, he will sometimes omit the main melodic line entirely and supplant sections of a song with harmonies, giving well-known songs a new twist. He also inserts effects such as nonsense syllables and repetition of words. His first cover was of "Rolling Girl" in June 2010, of which he later did a rock guitar arrange to celebrate his first year anniversary as an utaite. His most popular cover is of "Tokyo Teddy Bear" , which has over 73K views and 2K Mylists as of April 2013. On his TmBox, he reuploads his covers from NND with the main vocals and background reduced and the chorus amplified, making his harmonies and effects clear. He also uploads on TmBox community only covers and short covers that he does not upload on Nico Nico Douga or uploads at a later date. He is usually depicted with bright red-orange hair, with a red right eye and green left eye. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2010.06.23) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.06.29) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2010.07.07) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2010.07.07) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.07.21) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.23) # "Flightless Bird" (2010.07.24) # "Scissorhands" (2010.07.25) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2010.07.30) # "Marionette" (2010.08.28) # "Marrionette・Beats・Break" (2010.08.30) # "Toosenbo" (Won't Let You Through) (2010.09.03) # "Despair" (2010.09.19) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) (2010.10.01) # "Nibiakari Ketsugan Seibutsugun" (2010.10.10) # "Nounai Denpa" (2010.10.12) # "BITE THE LIP" (2010.10.27) # "Sandscraper" (2010.10.28) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) feat. Toko and Yorukichi (2010.11.01) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2010.11.03) # "Matryoshka" (2010.11.08) # "Cantarella" (2010.11.16) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2010.11.16) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" (Pitiful Hysteric Girl) (2010.11.25) # "Raison D'être Choudai" (Raison D'être, Please) (2010.11.26) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.12.06) # "Child's Garden" (2010.12.21) # "Jingle Bells to Hoshizuku no Uta" (Song of Jingle Bells and Stardust) (2010.12.25) # "Migi Hidari" (Right and Left) (2011.01.17) # "Sadistic・Scarlet・Aria" (2011.02.02) # "Emily" (2011.04.01) # "1925" (2011.04.08) # "dreams and visions" (2011.04.15) # "Panda Hero" feat. samurai-man and Yorukichi (2011.04.29) # "Mikadzuki Rider" (Crescent Moon Rider) (2011.05.11) # "Abstract・Nonsense" (2011.05.21) # "Mozaik Role" -retake- (2011.05.27) (Community only) # "Rolling Girl" -Rock Guitar ver.- (2011.06.23) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Stranger) (2011.07.06) # "Sky High" (2011.07.09) # "SICKthty 9 victim consciousness" (2011.07.12) # "249.51" (2011.07.16) # "Mikansei Ningen" (Imperfect Human) (2011.08.03) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.20) # "Keikaku Toshi" (Planned Community) (2011.09.15) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.10.01) # "Smiling" -ﾟ+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- (2011.12.13) # "3331" (2011.12.17) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.01.08) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2012.01.12) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.13) # "Chronophobia" (2012.01.14) # "Toosenbo" (Won't Let You Through) -retake- (2012.01.18) (Community only) # "Dionysism" (2012.01.26) # "Invisible" feat. Sonotoki and Yorukichi (2012.01.28) # "Satisfaction " (2012.02.06) # "+ID" (2012.02.11) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.02.29) # "Rubik's Cube" (2012.04.08) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Rity and Yorukichi (2012.05.22) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.06.10) # "Bokura no Let it Be" (Our Let it Be) (2012.06.23) # "Sakura" (2012.06.28) # "Madara Cult" (2012.07.12) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Kairaku to Sougi, Mitasarenai Dinner" (2012.09.17) # "Neji Bolt Arigatou" (2012.09.25) # "Rat ga Shinda" (Rat is Dead) (2012.09.29) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.10.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Sonotoki and Yorukichi (2012.10.24) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2012.10.30) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at The Mansion of Antiquarian Books) feat. Hari, Shuiro, Amane, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, YNG, Creamzone, KK, and Yorukichi (2012.11.11) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2013.01.19) # "Plus Check Cage" (2013.02.01) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2013.02.26) # "Yobanashi Deceive" feat. SHINVY and Yorukichi (2013.03.09) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.12) # "Vanilla no Yume" (Vanilla Dream) (2013.03.16) # "Kowloon Retro" -Tashihun electric violin ver.- (2013.04.22) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) (2013.04.25) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.05.09) # "Shura no Niwa" (Garden of Berserker) (2013.06.08) # "Mayonaka no Hohoemi" (2013.09.03) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.09.13) # "Mea no Kyouiku" (2013.09.19) # "Sonzai Imagination" feat. ＊MiLO, Sarico, I/O, awi, Nata, Yorukichi and mainann (2013.10.19) # "Splatter Party" (2013.10.31) # "twitter" (2013.11.23) # "Donut Hole" feat. Sarico and Yorukichi (2013.12.20) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.12.27) # "Tsukiakari" (2014.04.13) # "Psycho" (2014.09.01) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |yorukichi NND.png|Yorukichi as seen on his NND user page |yorukichi mrs pumpkin no kokkei na yume.png|Yorukichi as seen in his cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" |yorukichi tmbox.png|Yorukichi as seen on TmBox }} Trivia External Links * Blog * TmBox * Twitter